With the development of science and technology, electronic devices have been popularized to individual users, common electronic devices include portable electronic devices such as a desktop computer, a notebook computer, and a mobile phone, and peripheral input apparatuses of the electronic devices may be used in cooperation with the electronic devices, so as to improve convenience of operating the electronic devices. The peripheral input apparatuses include a mouse, a keyboard, a touch pad, and the like.
An electronic element and a circuit board are disposed inside both an electronic device and a peripheral input apparatus of the electronic device, to enable the electronic device and the peripheral input apparatus of the electronic device to operate by means of a circuit on the circuit board and the electronic element. In a process of manufacturing the electronic device or the peripheral input apparatus of the electronic device, a manufacturer of the electronic device or the peripheral input apparatus of the electronic device needs to perform a test, so as to ensure that functions of the electronic device or the peripheral input apparatus of the electronic device are normal. After the electronic device or the peripheral input apparatus of the electronic device passes the test, the manufacturer can deliver the electronic device or the peripheral input apparatus of the electronic device to a retailer.
On the other hand, the retailer of the electronic device or the peripheral input apparatus of the electronic device provides after-sale services of the electronic device such as a warranty service and a maintenance service, and therefore, when the electronic device is faulty or damaged, and the electronic device meets conditions of the after-sale services (for example, the electronic device is still within a warranty period of the electronic device), a consumer may enjoy the warranty service or maintenance service for free. Alternatively, when the electronic device is faulty or damaged, but the electronic device does not meet the conditions of the after-sale services (for example, the electronic device exceeds the warranty period of the electronic device, or the electronic device is faulty due to a human factor), the consumer can enjoy the warranty service or maintenance service only when the consumer bears whole or partial expense. The retailer performs evaluation and analysis on a faulty or damaged electronic element of the electronic device, and the evaluation and analysis of the retailer include reading testing history information provided by the manufacturer. Therefore, the manufacturer needs to provide the testing history information of testing the electronic device or the electronic element inside the electronic device to the retailer.
In the testing history information, detailed information in a process of testing a tested target is recorded. Generally, the testing history information at least includes related testing information such as tested target sequence number information, testing station information, testing result information, error code information, and testing date/time information of the tested target (for example, an electronic device or an electronic element inside the electronic device). Information content in the testing history information is considerably large in amount, and the retailer cannot read the information content one by one. Therefore, the retailer provides a function compiled by the retailer by using a program language to the manufacturer, and instructs the manufacturer to apply the information content in the testing history information to the function, so that corresponding function data may be generated. The function data may clearly show information content needed by the retailer, so that the retailer reviews the information content.
However, the program language used by the retailer is unnecessarily the same as a program language used by the manufacturer. If the program languages used by the retailer and the manufacturer are different, and a first program language (for example, a Labview language) used by the manufacturer cannot support a second program language (for example, an Objective C language) used by the retailer, a testing host, for testing a tested target, of the manufacturer cannot call a function compiled by using the second program language, causing a problem that function data needed by the retailer cannot be generated.
Therefore, a testing system that can support functions compiled by using different program languages is needed.